Et Qu'est-ce Qui Se Passerati Si?
by Chatonette
Summary: Serie de One-Shots sobre Eᴛ Qᴜ·ᴇsᴛ﹣ᴄᴇ Qᴜɪ Sᴇ Pᴀssᴇʀᴀɪᴛ Sɪ﹖ Capitulo 2: Situado en el capitulo Chat Blanc. ѕʜᴏяᴛ-ʜɪѕᴛᴏяу Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una linea temporal que no logró arreglar el Luky Charm?
1. Chapter 1

Eᴛ Qᴜ·ᴇsᴛ﹣ᴄᴇ Qᴜɪ Sᴇ Pᴀssᴇʀᴀɪᴛ Sɪ﹖

¦ᴏηє-ѕʜᴏᴛ¦

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈୨ ୧┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Summary:  
¿Que pasaría si durante la batalla contra Miracle Queen Snake Noir hubiera tardado en Activar su Second Chance?  
┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈୨ ୧┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

_**×Entre errores y pérdidas de memoria.×**_

La batalla contra los demás portadores bajo la influencia del piquete de avispa de Miracle Queen, se había comenzado a suscitar, había sido una suerte haber agarrado distraído al enemigo y haberse encerrado en esa burbuja creada por el dragón de agua de Dragon Bug—lo cual no ayudaba demasiado ya que habían sido cinco contra dos—, pero pronto Chat Noir se hizo con el Prodigio de la serpiente, dejando fuera de combate al que hace unos momentos había sido su portador.

Ahora ya eran Snake Noir y Dragón Bug contra cuatro portadores. Había sido difícil, pero lo estaban logrando. Ahora lo que le preocupaba a Snake Noir, era no poder proteger a su Lady, y ese pensamiento apareció, en el momento que Rena Rouge lo atrapó, abrazándolo y así mismo impidiéndole moverse, mientras veía como Roi Singe había tocado el Yo-Yo de Dragon bug con ese peluche de rana chillona.

—¡No! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Snake Noir y Dragon Bug.

Justo en ese momento, una de las avispas de Miracle Queen, había logrado entrar por ese agujero que habían hecho los héroes, picando a Dragon Bug en la espalda.  
Pegasse se acercó a la azabache con la intención de quitarle su Prodigio, en ese momento Snake Noir había quedado en shock, pensando que había fallado a su dama, debió haberlo pensado muy bien, antes de hacer la unión entre Plagg y Sass, era más que obvio que al tener el Prodigio de la serpiente, no podría Luchar y Pensar en la seguridad de Ladybug.

Suspiró. Le había fallado. Entonces otro pensamiento llegó, no tenían de otra, era el Prodigio que necesitaban, si no hubieran quitado el de Pegasse o Rena Rouge.

Un destello rosa, acompañado de exclamaciones de asombro fue lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ella? —Dijo indignada Miracle Queen—Esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Le Papillon—las pruebas siempre estuvieron frente de mí ¿cómo no lo vi antes?

_«¿Cómo no lo vi antes?»._ Esa misma pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del portador de la destrucción. Pero no era momento para eso, al escuchar ordenar a Rena Rouge que ahora retirara sus prodigios. Activo su segunda oportunidad, regresando justo al tiempo en el que las abejas picarían a su dama, dándole tiempo de activar su segunda oportunidad por tercera vez, para regresar antes de que Dragon Bug decidiera atacar a Roi Singe.

—¡Ma Lady! —Advirtió, llamando la atención de la azabache—Cuidado con Roi Singe.

Ambos esquivaron a tiempo los ataques de los héroes controlados por el akuma, logrado hacer que el peluche de rana, llegará hasta Miraclee Queen y afectará sus poderes. Ahora solo tenían que liberar al akuma y salvar al maestro Fu.

[...]

—Al dejar de ser guardianes, pierden la memoria para proteger las identidades de los portadores—Había dicho Wayzz cuando los héroes se dieron cuenta que el guardián no los recordaba.

—Permítame llevarlo a casa—dijo la azabache intentando esbozar una sonrisa—Si recuerda donde está su casa, ¿verdad?

—_Oui Mademoiselle_, es muy amable de su parte.

La chica sólo sonrió, ofreciéndose a llevarlo en su espalda, el mayor asintió mientras se acomodaba y la chica se incorporaba.

—Ma-Ma Lady, ¿necesitas ayuda? Creo que es mejor que yo lleve a Monsieur Fu y tú te encargue de llevar eso a casa—dijo al señalar donde estaban los prodigios.

La chica suspiró.

—Tienes razón Chaton—sonrió mirando al ex guardián de los Miraculous—Cambio de planes Monsieur, _mon Partenaire_ lo llevará a su hogar.

—Nada de qué preocuparse _Monsieur_—dijo haciendo una reverencia—varias personas han viajado en esta espalda, y le aseguro que dirán que es totalmente seguro y agradable.

Él de rasgos asiáticos sonrió al ver la elocuencia de aquel chico, ahora podía ver porque aquella joven estaba tan enamorada de él.

—Sí así están las cosas, entonces será un placer viajar con usted.

Él chico sonrió y se inclinó para que el Maestro pudiera subir con facilidad a su espalda, enredo sus pies al rededor del torso del felino y puso sus manos rodeando su cuello sin llegar a molestarlo.

—Usted solo guíeme hacia su hogar y por supuesto, agárrense fuerte.

—De acuerdo.

—Nos vemos Ma Lady—se inclinó con cuidado, tomando la mano de su compañera y besando el dorso de esta—espero verte pronto.

—Yo igual _Chaton_, pero espero que no sea con un akuma de por medio.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Hasta luego Monsieur Fu. Espero que Chat Noir lo lleve sin causarle ningún problema—dijo con una sonrisa, no estaba segura de cuanto podía aguantar sin comenzar a frustrarse en su habitación sobre los acontecimientos recientes en ese día.

—Descuida _mademoiselle_, su novio sabe lo que hace, ¿no es así? —arqueo una ceja divertido, le divertía la expresión de la chica. Suponía que no eran pareja como él creía.

—El no es...

—Ella no es...

—Bueno Chat Noir—dijo interrumpiéndolos—No les quiero quitar más su tiempo, si no le molesta, podemos irnos ya.

—Por supuesto Monsieur.

[...]

Una vez que Chat Noir había dejado al Maestro Fu, y se hubiera asegurado que todo estaba bien, regresó a su casa. Durante ese día, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y era un milagro que él chico siguiera de pie. Cosa que se cuestionaba. Se encontraba descansando ya en la "comodidad" de su hogar mientras se lamentaba algunas cosas.

—¿Tengo que recordarte Romeo, que dejaste a tu _No_ Julieta en el Sena?—dijo el ser azabache al flotar a un lado de su portador, en sus patitas llevaba una rebanada de Camembert.

—No comiences Plagg—dijo ignorando el comentario anterior—Después de lo que pasó, no estoy muy seguro si debería de ver a Kagami.

—¿Porque no? Digo, tu dulce Julieta, Marinette, ¿cierto?, has dicho que solo es una amiga, y no has avanzado de esa frase.

—Lo sé y ahora me siento como un idiota... Y también estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—El otro día te dije que Marinette podría ser Ladybug, ¿y tú qué me dijiste?— dijo levantando la mirada de su almohada.

—Te dije que era mejor ignorar esa "suposición" , a no ser que quisieras renunciar a tu Prodigio—se comió su Camembert de una mordida y se acercó más a su portador—, así que no cambia nada, ella es solo tu amiga.

—Yo juré que amaría a quien estuviera debajo de la máscara—dijo para sí mismo—pero tampoco le puedo hacer esto a Kagami.

Él ser de la destrucción miro horrorizado a su portador, gracias a todas esas cosas que decía. Puso los ojos en blanco, y decidió que quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, así, posiblemente no echaría a perder las cosas con querer ir a visitar a Marinette. Ahora más que nada, Marinette, como Ladybug, necesitaba a Chat Noir, no a Adrien, sabía de antemano que esa tarde, la chica quería llorar al ver la "química" que había entre su portador y la esgrimista.

—¿Hacer que a quién? Si no te has dado cuenta, no le vas a hacer nada Kagami, porque solo son amigos, no es como si la estuvieras cortejando... Del diario.

—A eso me refiero Plagg Yo... No sé qué le voy a decir—Bufó frustrado.

—Nada. Porque si no mal lo recuerdo—Le dio la espalda a su portador al ir por otra rebanada de queso, y mientras buscaba, seguía hablando con él—Marinette te dijo que está enamorada de otro chico.

Y entonces, cualquier cosa que Adrien fuera a decir en esos momentos, sé quedó ahogada en su interior. Apenas había caído en ese grandísimo detalle. Su Lady le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro chico y que por eso no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, y ahora que sabe que su Lady es Marinette, sabe que lo más probable, es que ese chico del que su Lady está enamorada, puede ser Luka.

—Pero no puede... Plagg, cuando estábamos en el Sena, ella me dijo que el chico que le gustaba le había roto el corazón y...

—Y, ahora no debes hacer ningún movimiento. No deben saberse las identidades.

—Pero...

—Nada, escucha, ella en estos momentos te necesita como Chat Noir, y necesita que Adrien que sea solo su amigo. Solo intenta mantenerte a margen, como si no supieras esto.

Él chico Bufó, estaba cruzado de brazos y con el sueño fruncido, realmente, ahora que sabía quién estaba debajo de la máscara de Ladybug, deseaba ir a verla. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tarde o temprano ella tenía que conocer su identidad, ella era la nueva guardiana, y ahora le bastaba, con saber que, después de todo, si pudo protegerla, a ella y su identidad, si no hubiera utilizado su _Second-Chance_, no quería imaginarse de cuál sería el destino de ambos en ese momento. Al menos, ahora, Le Papillon seguía sin saber nada que pudiera ponerlos en peligro.

Pero ahora cargaba con otro secreto. Y él odiaba los secretos.

═══════════════  
Y hasta aquí el One-Shot, de... Eso pasaría si Snake Noir hubiera descubierto la identidad de Dragón Bug, por un descuido de él.

¿Qué les pareció?

~Pronto subiré otro Eᴛ Qᴜ·ᴇsᴛ﹣ᴄᴇ Qᴜɪ Sᴇ Pᴀssᴇʀᴀɪᴛ Sɪ﹖

~Por cierto, estos One-Shots, como "_Le Chat Blanc_" lo estoy subiendo a la _**Página Que Te Avisa Cuando Adrien y Marinette Sean Pareja. **_Y pronto lo estaré subiendo a Fanfiction de nuevo.

~Aún no continúo con La Nueva Guardiana. Me he quedado sin ideas.

๑✧Cнαтσυиεттε•ೋ  
═══════════════


	2. Dolor de cabeza

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈୨ ୧┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Eᴛ Qᴜ·ᴇsᴛ﹣ᴄᴇ Qᴜɪ Sᴇ Pᴀssᴇʀᴀɪᴛ

_Situado en el capítulo Chat Blanc._

┊ѕʜᴏяᴛ-ʜɪѕᴛᴏяу┊

Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una línea temporal que no logró arreglar el Luky Charm?

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈୨ ୧┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

×Dolor de cabeza×

Aquella Ladybug se había despedido del felino después de purificar el akuma, sin embargo, él no la sentía como "Su Ladybug", la sentía ajena a él. Suspiró, sentándose sobre el metal helado de aquella torre Eiffel destruida. Ver todo el desastre que había causado, lo deprimía demasiado. Pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, habían sucedido tantas cosas en esa semanas y sumándole los acontecimientos de ese día, no tenía idea de que haría una vez que su "No" Lady, purificara el akuma.

—¿Dónde estarás Buginette? —dijo al percatarse de su soledad. Su no Lady se había ido, y al ver a Bunnix, había comprendido que ella no era la Lady de su Línea Temporal.

Recordaba secretos que sabía eran mejor no haber descubierto nunca, y él odiaba los secretos.

Mientras que movía nerviosamente su pie, de arriba a abajo, iba recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido y estaba seguro, el Luky Charm no iba a eliminar.

1\. Marinette es Ladybug.

2\. Marinette es su novia.

3\. Marinette sabe que él es Chat Noir.

4\. Su père es Le Papillon.

5\. Su père sabe que él es Chat Noir.

6\. Su père sabe que Marinette Es Ladybug.

7\. Su père quiere los prodigios para revivir a su madre.

Pensar en eso comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿cómo podría ser tan egoísta? ¡Era su madre!, pero se repetía así mismo que esa forma para intentar traerla de vuelta... No era la correcta.

No tenía idea de que es lo que haría ahora. Su père le exigiría a toda costa sus prodigios, y sabía que comenzaría a lanzar más akumas. También estaba el hecho de que ahora más que nada, no lo permitiría relacionarse con Marinette.

¿Y él que haría?

No podía hacer nada, más que intentar arrebatar el Miraculous a su père.

Sinceramente ahora sabía que todo sería peligroso. Algo que sí deseaba era no haber descubierto el pequeño error de Marinette. Pero las cosas se daban por algo.

Suspiró al ver como las mariquitas milagrosas devolvían todo a su normalidad. Preparado para la solución de su "No" Lady. Esperaba que el Luky Charm le borrara a Él y a todos los recuerdos de esos últimos días.

De pronto ya no estaba sentado sobre uno de los metales de la torre Eiffel, ahora se encontraba en el piso, debajo de esta, justo donde todo había comenzado. Ya no había agua y la luna ya no se veía lo que le hacía pensar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Chaton? —dijo con temor su Ladybug. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios a darse cuenta que esa sí era su Ladybug.

—Todo está bien Buginette—dijo incorporándose. Extendió sus brazos y la chica corrió hacia ellos, estrechando la al instante.

Él felino vio como Le Papillon estaba por decir algo, pero él fue más rápido, interrumpiendo sus palabras y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Danos tu Miraculous —dijo con voz más fría de lo que alguna vez pudieron Haber escuchado por parte del felino.

—Vamos a hablar de esto después, no creo que quieras dar un espectáculo frente a todo París—dijo el mayor al ver a los parisinos que estaban cerca de ellos. Atentos a la posible batalla entre los dos héroes de París y Le Papillon.

Sin dejar que los héroes le interrumpieran, salió del lugar, saltando como le era posible.

El oji-verde estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero fue detenido por Ladybug, quien interrumpió sus movimientos al momento que lo tomó de la mano.

—Hey Chaton—llevo su mano libre a la mejilla Del chico, consciente de que en esos momentos eran grabados y fotografiados por los parisinos—, Ya sabemos en dónde encontrarlo—Susurró—. Ahora quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, aunque sé que eso es muy poco probable...

—Ma Lady...

No la tomó por sorpresa el repentino abrazo de su novio, de hecho esperaba que lo hiciera. El chico la estrechaba entre sus brazos sin ganas de soltarla, y ella sólo podía abrazarlo y demostrarle todo su apoyo. Sabía que ahora más que nunca, Él la necesitaba, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo, menos si sabía que Le Papillon esperaría cualquier oportunidad para enviar un akuma, ya sea para su chaton, o para cualquier habitante de París.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir— dijo la voz tan conocida de Najda Chamack—Podrían explicarnos, ¿qué sucedió aquí?

—¿Cuál es la razón de la akumización de Chat Noir?—dijo otro de los reporteros.

—También en el Ladyblog nos gustaría saber si ya hay algo confirmado sobre su relación—dijo Alya, grabando con su celular a los héroes abrazados.

—No. —dijo la heroína—Aún no vamos a hablar, espero lo comprendan.

Se separó un poco del abrazo de Chat, y mirándolo a los ojos, le indicó que la siguiera, había cosas que deban hablar, pero no lo podían hacer en frente de todas esas miradas viéndolos; eso era importante, ya después darían declaraciones frente a la prensa, tenían que planear algo para que sus identidades no estuviesen expuestas.

~Bien, este es un pequeño capitulo, lo quise dejar como Short Story, porque a partir de esta primicia, tengo planeado escribir otras 4 partes, en caso de que el próximo capítulo yo sienta que es demasiado, se quedará en One-Shot.

~¿Qué les pareció?, Yo sinceramente creo que hay alguna línea temporal que no se logró arreglar. Pero bueno, por eso es un Eᴛ Qᴜ·ᴇsᴛ﹣ᴄᴇ Qᴜɪ Sᴇ Pᴀssᴇʀᴀɪᴛ Sɪ﹖

~Y antes de que vengan a decirme que sí se arregló porque Miraculous se basa en cierta teoría sobre viajes en el tiempo y esas cosas, recuerden que esto es un ¿Qué pasaría si...?

~La verdad es que el capítulo, a todos nos dejó con sentimientos encontrados… no sé, al menos fue m caso, tanto que no tenía ganas de comentar u hacer algo sobre Chat Blanc

~Créditos de la imagen a su autor.

๑✧Cнαтσυиεттε•ೋ


End file.
